


Dear Doosie

by sorion



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorion/pseuds/sorion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock stöhnte laut, dann holte er tief Luft und brachte an einem Stück heraus: „In Anbetracht der Umstände sollten wir vielleicht doch in Betracht ziehen, auf die formelle Anrede zu verzichten.“ (2011)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Doosie

**Author's Note:**

> Zu Ehren der heutigen Episode im deutschen Fernsehen... hab ich eine alte Geschichte ausgegraben, die ich 2011 geschrieben hab ;) (Spielt demnach nach Staffel 1.)
> 
> Der Titel ist eine Anspielung auf das Buch "Dear Doosie", in dem jemand Briefe nach Deutschland schreibt und nicht weiß, ob er den Empfänger mit Du oder Sie anreden soll ;)

Sherlock rauschte mit wehendem Mantel und breitem Grinsen in sein Wohnzimmer, zog den Mantel mit einer ausschweifenden Bewegung (geweht hatte der Mantel dabei gleich noch einmal) aus und warf ihn elegant über eine Sessellehne, bevor er sich auf das Sofa fallen ließ.

„Ha!“

John, der dicht hinter ihm die Treppe herauf gekommen war, versuchte es sich zwar zu verkneifen, aber er konnte sein eigenes Grinsen bei diesem Spektakel nicht zurückhalten.

„Sie sind mit sich zufrieden“, stellte er fest.

„Aus…“ Sherlock schwang seine Beine auf das Sofa und kreuzte sie an den Knöcheln, „… gesprochen. Oh, ja, in der Tat.“ Er streckte seine Arme kurz und ruckartig, um die Ärmel zu lockern, bevor er seine Hände hinter seinem Kopf verschränkte und sich hinlegte. Dann schaute er John erwartungsvoll an.

John seufzte. Nein, das Ego dieses Mannes zu füttern war keine gute Idee, nur hatte er bisher noch keinen verlässlichen Weg gefunden, sich davon abzuhalten. Er steckte seine Hände in die Jackentaschen und schweifte mit seinem Blick kurz im Zimmer herum. Dann gab er mit einem erneuten Seufzer auf.

„Ja. Na schön. Gut. Das… war beeindruckend.“

„Dan~ _ke_ “, antwortete Sherlock genüsslich.

„Aber ganz schön knapp.“

Sherlocks Kopf schnellte herum, das Grinsen war verschwunden. „Knapp?“

„Naja… nur ein paar Sekunden später…“

„Ich wusste selbstverständlich, dass die Zeit reichen würde.“

John gönnte sich eine vielsagende Pause bevor er antwortete. „Selbstverständlich.“

Sherlock rutschte auf der Couch herum, war aber noch viel zu zufrieden mit sich selbst, John, der Welt im Allgemeinen und überhaupt (aber hauptsächlich schon mit sich selbst), um sich ärgern zu lassen. Ein neues, kleines Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.

„Mir gefällt Ihr Ton nicht, Doktor.“

John grinste zurück. „Tee?“

„Zwei Stück Zucker.“

John lachte leise vor sich hin und verschwand in der Küche. Nach einem kurzen Moment streckte er den Kopf wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

„Hey.“

Sherlocks wandte sich ihm zu.

„Im Ernst, das war… gut. Es war gut.“

Sherlock erlaubte sich auch eine Pause, aber seine hatte eine andere Bedeutung als Sarkasmus. Eher im Gegenteil. Er hielt Johns Blick mit seinem, ehe er antwortete: „Ich weiß.“ Die Antwort passte so gar nicht zu seinem Blick, und sie beide wussten es. Dann war der überlegene Gesichtsausdruck zurück. „Immerhin bin ich kein Amateur.“

John schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich daran, Tee zu kochen. „Nein, das sind Sie nicht.“

„Consulting Detective.“

„Der Einzige“, pflichtete John ihm bei.

Sherlocks Grinsen wuchs wieder mit jedem Moment, der verstrich.

„Das Leben ist wunderbar!“, verkündete er, als sich die Wohnungstür erneut öffnete. „Ist das Leben nicht wunderbar, Mrs Hudson?“

Die alte Dame schien genauso unfähig sich gegen die ansteckende Begeisterung wehren zu können wie John, trotzdem hob sie einen Finger.

„Eines Tages wird Sie Ihre Rätselraterei noch in Teufels Küche bringen, mein Junge.“ Nein, das Lächeln konnte auch sie nicht zurückhalten.

„Ach! Der kocht auch nur mit Wasser.“

Mrs Hudsons Hand schoss vor ihren Mund, aber ein empörtes Lachen war dennoch ganz kurz zu hören. „Also wirklich, Sherlock!“ Und mit einem weiteren Kichern folgte sie den Geräuschen in der Küche, um sicher zu stellen, dass auch beide Jungens an einem Stück nach Hause gekommen waren.

 

Sherlock ließ sich in seine euphorische Welle sinken und atmete tief. Ein gelöster Fall. Ein verstandenes Rätsel. Ein Knoten, an dem man plötzlich alle Windungen erkennen kann und sieht, dass man nur an einer Schlaufe ziehen muss, damit er aufgeht… Wie Luft zum Atmen.

Irgendwo im Hinterkopf nahm er noch wahr, wie Mrs Hudson wieder ging – vermutlich sagte sie etwas, aber ihre Worte konnten den Schleier um ihn nicht durchdringen. Johns vertraute Präsenz in der Küche blieb zurück. Kleine Geräusche, die ein fester Bestandteil seines Alltags, seines Lebens geworden waren. Der Klang des nicht alleine seins. Eigenartig, wie schnell ihn das eingelullt hatte. Wie lange war es her, dass ihn der Gedanke an Gesellschaft eher erstickte als beruhigte? Nicht lange. Nein, es war… wirklich nicht lange.

Aber anscheinend lange genug um sich in Sicherheit zu wiegen und wieder in den Fall zu tauchen. Keine Ablenkung, nur der Knoten, der keiner mehr war, und den er nun mühelos zusammenbinden und dann wieder lösen konnte. Wie ein Kind, das zum ersten Mal ein Knobelspiel löst und es dann wieder und wieder tut. 

Sherlock wusste sehr wohl, dass – genau wie bei einem Kind – diese Faszination schnell wieder verfliegen würde, und er genoss es, so lange es anhielt. John würde danach immer noch da sein…

 

Sherlock öffnete die Augen – hatte er sie geschlossen? – und stellte fest, dass die Geräusche aus der Küche verstummt waren. Er drehte den Kopf und sah John auf einem der Sessel sitzen und ein Buch lesen.

„Tee?“, fragte Sherlock.

John blinzelte und sah auf. „Der ist kalt.“ Er legte ein Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten, schloss das Buch und legte es beiseite. Dann stand er auf. „Oder zumindest wäre er das, wenn ich Ihren mittlerweile nicht auch getrunken hätte.“ Neben der Couch blieb er stehen und legte seinen Kopf leicht schief.

„Was?“

John hob einen Finger. „Folgen Sie dem Finger.“

Sherlock rollte die Augen. „Mir fehlt nichts! Das haben Sie vor Ort schon überprüft. Sie und der Notarzt mit seiner Decke, die übrigens diesmal blau war. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die auch blaue Decken haben, aber die nächste wird wahrscheinlich Entchen drauf haben oder Teddybären und…“

„Sherlock.“

Sherlock mochte es nicht, unterbrochen zu werden, auch wenn das, was er gerade dabei war zu sagen, komplett unsinnig war.

John ignorierte den beleidigten Blick und tappte Sherlock mit dem Finger an die Schläfe. „Festplatte, wissen Sie noch? Sie wollen doch nicht riskieren, dass sie doch eine Delle abbekommen hat.“

Sherlock schnaufte einmal, folgte aber dann doch dem Finger. Wär ja auch jammerschade um die Festplatte gewesen… Als John den Finger runternahm, maulte er: „Zufrieden, Doktor?“ Dann sah er, dass der Mann noch etwas anderes aus der Tasche nahm… „Oh, nicht auch noch das Lämpchen!“

John schien wenig beeindruckt. „Sie waren eine geschlagene halbe Stunde kaum ansprechbar, und es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Sie sich an keins meiner Worte erinnern könnten.“

„Das hat doch aber nichts mit dem Schlag auf den Kopf zu tun!“

„Ich will ja auch nur sicher sein.“

Naja, sicher zu sein konnte ja nicht schaden, nicht wahr? Sherlock sah in das blendende Licht, und nach einem Moment schien John zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. 

„Keine Gehirnerschütterung.“ John legte seine Taschenlampe auf den Tisch und setzte sich neben Sherlock auf die Couch.

„Hab ich doch gesagt.“

John nickte nur, sah aber erst gerade aus, bevor er sich nach seinen Patienten umdrehte. „Was war das eben?“

„Was war was?“

„Dieses…“ er wedelte mit seiner Hand, „… eine halbe Stunde lang Löcher in die Luft starren.“

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Fall abgeschlossen?“ John war durchaus auch in der Lage ein, zwei Dinge zu schlussfolgern.

Sherlocks linker Mundwinkel zuckte nach oben.

„Muss ja wirklich interessant sein“, meinte John. „Da drin in Ihrem Kopf.“

„Das ist es.“

John überlegte einen Moment. „Ich glaube, ich ziehe es doch vor, das Innenleben Ihres Kopfes von hier draußen mitzuerleben.“

Sherlock lachte leise. „Sie sind genau da, wo ich meinen Blogger brauche.“

Lange taten sie nichts, außer sich anzusehen und in absolutem Verständnis zu grinsen. Diese beiden komplett unterschiedlichen Wellenlängen schienen sich an den richtigen Stellen zu kreuzen.

Sherlock blinzelte plötzlich und blickte kurz zur Seite, ehe er sich wieder John zuwandte. „Diese Art Situation ist nicht wirklich Teil meiner Expertise, aber das ist einer dieser Momente, nicht wahr?“

Jetzt war es an John zu blinzeln. „Momente?“ Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Sherlock durch seine Augen direkt in seinen Kopf starrte. Da war wieder dieser analytische Blick, der sagte: _‘Ich weiß alles über dich.‘_ Und John wusste, dass sich die Wellenlängen in diesem Moment wieder spürbar kreuzten.

Sherlock hielt Johns Blick stand und nickte langsam. „Momente.“ Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, das weiter zu erläutern. Dass John seine Worte verstanden hatte, war deutlich zu sehen.

„Ich dachte… Sie sagten…“, begann John.

„Soziale Rituale sind von Entwicklungen geprägt“, unterbrach ihn Sherlock, „von Momenten, die neue Informationen liefern.“ Er legte den Kopf schief. „Und obwohl man mir wirklich nicht vorwerfen kann, dass mir soziale Verhaltensweisen besonders vertraut sind, so hängen sie doch verständlicherweise davon ab, was für Hinweise man von seinem Gegenüber im Laufe der Zeit erhält, und…“

John drehte Sherlocks Kopf wieder zurück und brachte ihn mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen. Und, ja, sie beide hatten den Moment korrekt gedeutet. Sherlock erwiderte ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern. Soziale Verhaltensweisen hin oder her, küssen konnte er trotzdem.

John unterbrach den Kuss und atmete schwer. „Also…“, er schloss kurz die Augen und genoss die Finger in seinen Haaren, „… wissen Sie, für jemanden, der behauptet, manchmal tagelang nicht zu reden, reden Sie verdammt viel.“ Und weil er wusste, dass Sherlock dieser Einladung nicht würde widerstehen können, ließ er von seinem Mund ab und küsste seinem Hals entlang.

„Ich…“

Es war schon befriedigend für John zu hören, dass Sherlock nicht mehr ganz so wortgewandt war.

„… habe normalerweise auch niemanden, der mir zuhören will.“

„Ist das so?“ fragte John, und seine Atemluft auf der feuchten Haut brachte Sherlock zum zittern. Langsam wanderte er tiefer und öffnete den ersten Knopf, der ihm im Weg war.

Sherlock nickte nur. „Es ist interessant, dass… gerade jetzt…“ Er zuckte zusammen, als John zwei weitere Knöpfe öffnete und anschließend mit seiner Zunge über eine Brustwarze strich. „Oh…“

„Gerade jetzt?“, fragte John nach, bevor er den Mund öffnete und an der Haut sog.

„Mmmh! Ja… gerade jetzt.“ Sherlock hatte den Kopf zurückgelehnt, und seine weit geöffneten Augen starrten blind an die Decke. „Offenkundig eine psychologische Reaktion“, brachte er schließlich heraus. „Auf Gewalt und… Tod… _Oh!_ “ Johns Bemühungen waren zwar nicht gerade förderlich für eine intelligente Konversation, aber dass er jetzt aufhörte und sich wieder über ihn beugte machte es auch nicht besser.

„Sherlock...?“

„Ja?“

„Halten Sie den Mund.“

Sherlock lachte nur rau, packte Johns Kopf mit beiden Händen und zog ihn in einen Kuss, bei dem keiner der beiden mehr etwas zu sagen gewusst hätte, selbst wenn sie noch hätten reden können.

John machte kurzen Prozess mit dem Rest von Sherlocks Knöpfen und riss das dunkle Hemd auf (einer der Knöpfe riss dabei ab und verschwand auf Nimmerwiedersehen zwischen zwei Sofakissen).

Sherlock wölbte sich ihm entgegen und stöhnte in den Kuss, und John strich mit beiden Händen über Sherlocks Oberkörper, bevor er von dem Kuss abließ und wieder einen Weg über die Brust küsste, leckte und nippte.

„Fast schon…“, stieß Sherlock hervor, „… obsessiv, Ihr Verhalten gegenüber meiner Brust.“

„Was für ein Glück für Sie.“

„Oh…“ Sherlock nickte abwesend. „Oh, ja. Mmhmmm. Ich sollte aber vielleicht… sollte ich…“ Es konnte ja nicht sein, dass er hier John die ganze Arbeit erledigen ließ.

„Mund halten, zurücklehnen und genießen?“, schlug John vor, der mittlerweile beim Bauch angekommen war und mit einer Hand am Gürtel zog.

„Also, zurücklehnen und genießen ist… überhaupt gar kein Problem. Mund halten dagegen…“

John lachte laut und lehnte mit seiner Stirn auf Sherlocks Bauch, der verdächtig mit wackelte. „So, jetzt reicht‘s“, verkündete er, richtete sich auf, um zwischen Sherlocks Beinen zu knien und öffnete die Hose, die er mit Unterwäsche von den langen Beinen zog. Bei den Schuhen pausierte er lange genug, um sie mit den Socken ebenso auszuziehen (wobei eine Socke am Ende doch am Fuß blieb).

Sherlock lachte die ganze Zeit über weiter, fand dann aber die Verteilung der Kleidungsstücke markant einseitig. „Wollen Sie nicht wenigstens ein bisschen was ausziehen?“

„Vielleicht später.“

Das wollte Sherlock so nicht stehen lassen. „John…“ Er setzte sich und zog John für einen Kuss an sich. Nach einem langen Moment zog er dem anderen Mann den Pullover aus und knöpfte das Hemd auf. „Bitte, John“, sagte er zwischen zwei weiteren Küssen.

John ließ ihn gewähren. Als Sherlock aber bei der Hose weitermachen wollte, hielt er ihn zurück. „Das nicht. Später“, wiederholte er und grinste. „Jetzt bin ich dran.“ Er drückte Sherlock zurück auf die Couch.

„Ich weiß schon“, seufzte Sherlock. „Zurücklehnen und Mund halten.“

„Das ist korrekt.“ John behielt Sherlocks Reaktion genau im Auge und umfasste mit seiner linken Hand das schon beachtlich harte Glied. „So viel haben Sie sich gar nicht anmerken lassen“, grinste er.

Sherlocks Augen fielen zu, und zumindest das mit dem Zurücklehnen und Genießen schien zu funktionieren. „Ich war schon immer gut darin, mich nur auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren.“

John pumpte den Schwanz in seiner Hand einige Male, ehe er sich tiefer beugte und entlang einer Seite küsste. „Er… sieht auf jeden Fall schon ganz wesentlich aus.“

Sherlock lachte, und das, zusammen mit Johns Bemühungen, sandte weitere Schauer durch seinen Körper.

John küsste seinen Weg zur Spitze, die er in den Mund nahm und einmal spielerisch daran sog. Er lachte leise, als er den Körper unter seinem förmlich vibrieren spürte. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie so ein Sensualist sind…“ Das ließ Sherlock noch viel einladender wirken, und er machte sich daran, die Reaktion erneut hervorzurufen.

„Unter… den gegebenen Ummmm…“

„Umständen, Sherlock?“ John ließ lange genug von dem anderen Mann ab, um das Wort für ihn zu beenden.

„Umständen. Unter den gegebenen Umständen… wäre es… vielleicht… Oh, _Gott_!“

John war viel zu sehr von Sherlocks Reaktionen angetan, um wieder irgendwelche Worte oder Sätze zu beenden, und wanderte stattdessen mit seinen Händen über Oberschenkel, die sich ohne Mühe spreizen ließen, während sein Mund anderweitig beschäftigt war.

Sherlock stöhnte laut, dann holte er tief Luft und brachte an einem Stück heraus: „In Anbetracht der Umstände sollten wir vielleicht doch in Betracht ziehen, auf die formelle Anrede zu verzichten.“

Das hingegen erregte Johns Aufmerksamkeit, und er sah von seiner gegenwärtigen Aufgabe auf. „Also ich weiß nicht recht“, sagte er langsam und bedächtig (und zu seinem eigenen Amüsement ohne das geringste Anzeichen eines Grinsens), „… so ein Schritt will reiflich überlegt sein, meinen Sie nicht?“ Er leckte einen seiner Finger und ließ ihn zwischen Sherlocks Beinen verschwinden.

Sherlocks blaue Augen weiteten sich und waren mittlerweile mehr schwarz als blau. „Ist… mir völlig egal, aber hör… … hören Sie nicht auf.“

John drang mit dem Finger seiner rechten Hand tiefer in Sherlocks Körper ein und behielt mit seiner dominanten linken Hand das Glied fest umfasst. Sherlocks Gesichtsausdruck behielt er dabei genau im Auge, und jede Regung, jedes weitere Loslassen, jedes Stöhnen schoss durch ihn durch wie ein Blitz.

„John…“, wimmerte Sherlock.

John presste einen Kuss auf Sherlocks Hüftknochen, ließ aber von seinem Körper nicht ab. „Was für ein Glück, dass ich Arzt bin, nicht wahr?“

Sherlocks Schenkel zitterten und er lachte heiser. „Vorsteherdrüse“, keuchte er. „So ein… cleveres, kleines Ding.“

„Die Prostata oder ich?“

Sherlock lachte wieder, diesmal lauter. „Beide natürli~ _oh_!“

„So klein bin ich nun auch wieder nicht.“

Sherlock hob den Kopf und grinste John an. „Das… ist mir nicht entgangen.“ Ein Schaudern fuhr durch ihn, und sein Kopf fiel wieder auf die Kissen. „Ich… John…“

Johns Hände und Mund ließen nicht mehr von ihm ab. „Sie sollten sich mal sehen…“

„ _Bitte_ “, kam die Antwort, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Wunderschön, so losgelöst…“ Sherlocks Gesicht lag unter ihm. Die Augen geschlossen, die Lippen feucht und leicht geöffnet. Und John hatte ihn in der Hand. „Lass los, Sherlock“, flüsterte er.

Sherlocks Augen öffneten sich schlagartig. „Oh!“

Noch leiser: „Ich hab dich.“

„ _Ah_! Oh~h…“

Die Anspannung verließ Sherlock und er sank heftig atmend in die Polster zurück. Dann lachte er, zog mit beiden Händen John zu sich hoch und küsste ihn ausgiebig. Nun konnte er deutlich spüren, dass seine Analyse, die er Eingangs gemacht hatte, korrekt war. Nein, gar nicht klein. Er grinste in den Kuss.

John stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen, um Sherlock ansehen zu können. „Was?“

Sherlock verzog das Gesicht und sah entlang ihrer Körper nach unten. „So eine Sauerei.“

John nickte. „Ist deine.“

„Aber du hast ganz alleine schuld daran.“

Sie hielten es beide genau zwei Sekunden aus, bevor sie wieder lachen mussten.

„Komm her“, sagte Sherlock schließlich, küsste John, rollte sich auf seine linke Seite und drehte John mit.

„Nicht… vom Sofa werfen“, protestierte John, halbherzig. Er wurde von zwei Armen festgehalten, und von runterfallen konnte wirklich keine Rede sein.

„Ich werf dich nicht runter.“ Sherlock hob seine Hand und wackelte mit den Fingern. „Ich brauche nur meine rechte Hand und mehr… Spielraum.“ Seine geschickten Finger öffneten darauf Johns Hose.  
Er grinste breit. „Ich bin dran.“

Johns Augen schlossen sich unwillkürlich, und er nickte abwesend. „Mhm…“

„Ich bin vielleicht kein Arzt, aber Beobachtungen können genauso hilfreich sein“, erklärte Sherlock langsam und bedächtig, seine Hand bereits beschäftigt. Er fuhr mit der Spitze seiner Zunge über Johns Lippen, bis dieser seinen Mund öffnete und sie zu seiner in einen Kuss lockte. Sherlock lachte leise in den Kuss, aber ließ ihn lange andauern, ehe er ihn beendete. „Eine gewisse orale Fixierung lässt sich nicht leugnen, aber noch ist sie nicht wirklich zum Zug gekommen. Wie schade.“

John lachte in Sherlocks Nacken, dann fasste er dessen Kopf mit beiden Händen. „Halt deinen Mund!“, befahl er und zog ihn in einen weiteren Kuss – was nach wie vor die einzige Methode war, ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Sherlock ließ ihn gewähren und beschloss, seine Beobachtungen einfach wortlos in die Tat umzusetzen. Er wusste genau, wie zu küssen, wie seine Zunge zu bewegen, in welchem Winkel seine Hand zu halten, und mit welchem Druck er das lauteste Stöhnen hervorrufen konnte. Ein Zusammenspiel eines Orchesters, schneller, lauter, intensiver… _Effizient_.

Und John konnte nicht anders, als sich mitreißen zu lassen. „Oh, mein Gott…“

„Ja.“

„Oh, Gott, Sher _lock_!“

Sherlock hielt Johns zitternden Körper fest, bis er wieder zu Atem kam.

„Oh, Gott“, sagte John noch einmal. „Das war fast schon peinlich schnell.“

Sherlock grinste und strich mit einem Finger entlang Johns Seite. „Jemand anderem Vergnügen zu bereiten lässt dich nicht unberührt. Das ist gut zu wissen…“

John legte seine Stirn an Sherlocks Schulter. „Schätze schon.“

„Und zu deiner Verteidigung muss ich sagen… ich bin wirklich gut.“

John stöhnte. „Gib mir eine Tischplatte, ich muss meinen Kopf drauf hauen.“

Sherlock lachte. „Ich könnte dich immer noch vom Sofa werfen.“

Reflexartig klammerte sich John an ihm fest. „Untersteh dich.“

Sherlock war viel zu zufrieden mit sich selbst, John, der Welt im Allgemeinen und überhaupt (aber hauptsächlich schon mit… John, in diesem Moment), um irgendetwas anderes zu tun, als den anderen Mann festzuhalten, wie ein Idiot zu grinsen und Johns Schulter und Nacken zu küssen.

Dann schwächte sich das Grinsen in ein verwundertes Lächeln ab. „Warum hast du deine Meinung geändert?“, fragte er und ließ seine Lippen immer noch Johns Nacken auf und ab wandern.

„Meine Meinung?“

„Du sagtest…“, ein Kuss, „… es sei gut so, wie es ist…“

John griff sanft nach Sherlocks Schultern und schob ihn etwas von sich, um ihn ansehen zu können. Dann grinste er. „Das… ist es doch auch.“

Das verwunderte Lächeln wurde breiter, und dann war da noch ein Kuss… und noch einer… und…

 

Dann wurde die Tür aufgestoßen.

„Sherlock!“

Beide Männer auf dem Sofa zuckten zusammen, und Sherlock zog John näher an sich, da dieser der einzige war, der nur halbwegs nackt war. (Sein offen hängendes, dunkelviolettes Hemd zählte Sherlock nicht dazu.)

„Lestrade! Können Sie nicht mal hier vorbei kommen, ohne gleich einzubrechen?!“

Die Worte lösten den armen Detective Inspector aus seiner Starre und er drehte sich diskret zur Seite. „Ich bin nicht eingebrochen, die Tür war offen“, verteidigte er sich und schien sich gerade zu wünschen, er hätte geklopft.

Sherlock blinzelte. „… Oh. Nun…“, fuhr er fort, „… könnten Sie unten warten, bis wir angezogen sind? Natürlich nur, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht.“

„Was?“ Lestrade drehte sich ohne zu überlegen nach Sherlock um, nur um sich dann mit der Hand die Augen abzuschirmen und sich wieder wegzudrehen.

„Ich nehme an, Sie sind wegen einem neuen Fall hier und werden wohl kaum von uns erwarten, dass wir uns diesem nackt widmen.“

„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht“, bestätigte Lestrade mit Nachdruck und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich warte dann unten.“

Die Wohnungstür fiel hinter Lestrade ins Schloss, und nach einem kurzen Moment wurde er auf seinem Weg nach unten von lautem Gelächter begleitet.

 

Nach einem letzten, enthusiastischen Kuss sprang Sherlock praktisch über John drüber und marschierte in sein Zimmer. Bekleidet nur mit seinem offen hängenden Hemd. (Und einer Socke.) „Auf, auf in den Kampf, John!“

„Ja, ja. Auf, auf.“ John machte sich ebenso daran, sich präsentabler herzurichten, und auch wenn sein Gesichtsausdruck eher zeigen sollte, dass er die Situation bloß erduldete, so wusste er doch, dass er ebenso von dem gefährlichen Licht in Sherlocks Augen angesteckt worden war und genauso darauf brannte, alles über den neuen Fall zu wissen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war hauptsächlich Teil des Spiels, das sie immer spielten, und Sherlock würde darauf ebenso wenig hereinfallen wie er selbst.

 

Nur Minuten später polterte Sherlock vor John die Treppe hinunter, und John wäre fast vor der Eingangstür mit ihm zusammengestoßen, als er plötzlich anhielt und sich nach ihm umdrehte.

Mit leuchtenden Augen voller Tatendrang grinste Sherlock ihn an, nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und drückte ihm einen lauten Schmatzer auf. „Ein neuer Fall, John!“

John grinste zurück. „Nicht kalt werden lassen…“

Sherlock lachte, wandte sich ab und stieß die Tür auf.

„Ist das Leben nicht wunderbar!“

 

**Ende**

_110823_


End file.
